The Ski Trip
by shakita45
Summary: The sequel to 'Beach Bash! Kagome decides to take the others back to her time for a ski trip! Chaos ensues.
1. Begin the Trip

1The Ski Trip

Disclaimer- If it's a name brand, I don't own it.

Foreword- I'm back! It's the long awaited, at least I HOPE it's been long awaited, sequel to 'Beach Bash'. I have a three day weekend, giving me more writing time. So, enjoy chapter one!

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window of Kaede's hut. It was snowing outside and it was absolutely gorgeous. Kagome sighed again. "Hey Kag, what's wrong?" Asked Sango.

"Oh, nothing. I wish I could take you guys back to my time to go skiing." Kagome said. "But I can tell you that Inu Yasha will NOT like that idea." She said, rubbing her head as she thought of what he'd do to her if she asked. Sango shrugged.

"Since when has that stopped you? I'd love to go skiing in your time. And I'm sure that if I'm going, that perverted wanna be monk will come too." Sango said. Kagome giggled.

"Alright, I just need to get 'his highness' Inu Yasha's permission. Any idea where he is?" Sango shrugged.

"Probably sulking in some tree." Sango said, laughing. Kagome laughed too. She grabbed her jacket and walked outside. She smiled and twirled around, catching snow in her hair, making it sparkle. She walked around, looking for Inu Yasha. She spotted him up in a tree.

'Guess Sango was right.' She thought. She walked up to the tree. "Inu Yasha! I need to ask you something!" She called up to him. Inu Yasha looked down at her.

"I'm listenin."

"I was wondering if we could go back to my time for a little bit to go skiing." She said, playing with the zipper on her jacket. Inu Yasha thought for a bit.

"How long?" He said. That surprised Kagome. She expected an immediate no.

"Around a week. We have a cabin up there close to the ski lodge, so that will make things a bit easier." She said hopefully. Inu Yasha huffed.

"Okay, but only since it's to damn cold here to do anything." He said. Kagome squealed.

"Thank you!" She cried, shooting off back to the hut.

As soon as she reached the hut, she almost knocked Sango over in a hug. "He said we could go!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

Sango grinned. "Toldja so." Her friend said. Kagome was really excited.

"Go find that stupid perv. I'm going to go get Inu Yasha. Rendevu at the well?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"Why do I have to get Miroku?" She said. Kagome giggled.

"Because I don't feel like getting groped today." Said Kagome, running out the door to find Inu Yasha before Sango could stop her.

"That's not fair!" Sango cried after her friend. She groaned and set off to find Miroku. She walked into the village where, surprise surprise, Miroku was flirting with the village girls. Sango stormed over to him.

"Would you please bear..." He was preparing to ask one of the girls. Sango punched him in the back of the head. She sighed and dragged Miroku behind her.

"Come on hentai." She said. Miroku pouted.

"But Lady Sango! I was having fun." He said, grinning at her. She stopped dragging him and let him walk on his own.

"Well tough, Kagome invited us to go on vacation with her in her time." Sango said.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!" He said happily, walking up behind her. Guess what his motive was?

SMACK

Sango dragged the now unconscious pervert to the well to meet Kagome.

Meanwhile

"Come on Inu Yasha! We're getting ready to leave!" Kagome called up to him. Inu Yasha fell out of the tree.

"Ow..not a good way to wake up." He muttered, rubbing his head. Kagome giggled.

"Sorry."

"Why are we leaving so soon?" Kagome sighed.

"Because it's going to take us a while to get ready this time." She said patiently.

"So? We could leave tomorrow."

"Sit." Kagome said calmly. Inu Yasha face-planted.

"Fine, we'll leave now." He muttered as soon as he stood back up. Kagome grinned.

"Yay!"

At The Well

Sango and Miroku sat on opposite ends of the well. Sango never looked happier to see Kagome.

"Thank goodness!" Sango cried. She glared at Miroku. "Damn hentai wouldn't stop groping me!" She cried unaptly. Kagome laughed.

"Uh Lady Kagome, are you going to be able to get us through the well?" Asked Miroku. Kagome frowned.

"I think. But I can only take people through the well one at a time. C'mon Sango, let's get you away from the hentai." Said Kagome, taking her friend's hand. They both stood on the rim of the well and jumped in together.

Inu Yasha sighed. "Monk, when are you gonna learn to keep your hands off her?" Inu Yasha said. Miroku grined.

"Kagome told me I have tendancys." He said.

"What does that mean?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Not a clue." Said Miroku, scratching his head. Inu Yasha sweatdropped. Kagome climbed back out.

"Your turn hentai." Kagome said. She led him to the well and the two jumped back in. Inu Yasha sighed, hoping that Shippo wouldn't find him before Kagome got him though. Kagome came scrambling back up.

"Sorry." She said. Inu Yasha shrugged. She grabbed his hand and they jumped through. When they reached the other side, Inu Yasha picked Kagome up and jumped out of the well in one leap. They landed in the shrine. They walked out to see Miroku with his head in a snowbank.

"This might be harder then I thought..."

TBC

Author's Note: Yay! First chappy done! I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	2. Pre Shopping Fun

1The Ski Trip

Disclaimer- I'm broke. Therefore, I own nothing.

Foreword- Geez, I'm having some trouble. School's not going so well. I have to do a TON of makeup tests to salvage my Science grade. I'm not even going to TRY to bring up my Math grade. The only thing I'm not failing is American History and Language Arts. Oh well, on to the chapter!

After Kagome and Inu Yasha saved Miroku from the snowbank, with Sango watching crossly on the sidelines, Kagome led them into her house. Miroku and Sango, it was their first time over here, gaped at Kagome's house. Inu Yasha just 'hmphed' and watched them boredly.

Of corse, them being who they are, the peace only lasted about five minutes. Buyo, who was sleeping on the couch, rolled over and hit the power button on the remote. The TV came on, the volume on full blast.

Inu Yasha covered his ears, Sango screamed, and Miroku, being who he was, opened the wind tunnel. Kagome grabbed the remote and hit the 'mute' button. "Miroku! Don't suck up the TV!" She cried. Miroku covered the tunnel up and walked over to the TV. He stared at it. "Tee vee?" He asked. Sango and Inu Yasha crowded around him, looking at the TV in awe.

Kagome grinned evilly and un-muted it. The sound blared in their ears. The three of them fell over. Kagome looked at the TV and changed the channel. 'Football, ick. Home shopping network, ick. MTV...' She paused on the channel. 'No, Miroku's here.' She said, continuing her channel surfing.

Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango stared at the screen, making sounds of surprise every time Kagome changed the channel. Sango was the first to snap out of the TV stupor. "Kagome, when are we leaving for the trip?" She asked, tearing her eyes from the TV.

"As soon as we can get you guys to the mall and get some clothes from my era." Kagome said, switching of the TV. The boys now turned their attention to Kagome.

"We have to dress differently?" Asked Inu Yasha, sounding angry. Kagome nodded.

"If you don't want to be noticed, then yes." She said, boredly. "We can go to the mall as soon as I find some spare clothes for the boys. Sango, you can barrow some of my clothes. Boys, come with me up to the attic. Sango, wait in my room." Kagome said.

The boys trailed after Kagome, mumbling and grumbling. Sango brought up the rear and walked into Kagome's room. Kagome opened the door, turning on a dim light. The attic was filled with dusty boxes. Inu Yasha and Miroku sneezed.

Kagome walked over to a pile of boxes. She opened the top one and rummaged around in it for a while. She pulled out a hand full of clothes and divided them up. She looked her selections over for a bit. She handed each boy a pile of clothes. "If you have trouble figuring how something goes on, call for me." She said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Miroku unfolded his clothes. "Any idea how these work?" He asked, holding up his sweater. Inu Yasha shrugged.

"I know how the pants work, but that's about it..." He said, going through his pile.

Kagome's Selections:

Inu Yasha: Red hoddie sweatshirt, jeans, socks, hat (the kind with a pom pom on the top, lol), and, of course, need I say it? Underware.

Miroku: Green sweater, khaki pants, socks, underware.

Kagome sat outside the door patiently, listening to the boys arguing about the clothes. 'I wish I had my brothers tape recorder.' She said, giggling. "Are you guys ok?" She asked.

"Yes Lady Kagome."

"Damn it!"

Kagome laughed. Finnaly, she heard the door being open. Kagome stared at them.

"Did we not put them on right?" Asked Miroku. Kagome shook her head.

"No, you put everything on right, I'm surprised." Kagome said. Inu Yasha glared at her. Kagome backed away. "Eh heh heh, I've got to go help Sango. Go watch TV." She said, starting down the hallway.

"How do we make it work?" Called Miroku after her.

"Push the red button on the front." She said before dissapearing into her room. Sango looked up at her from where she had flopped onto her bed.

"Took you a while." She muttered. Kagome shrugged, going over to her closet. She leafed through her clothes, trying to find something Sango would like. She grinned when a certain article of clothing cought her eye.

Kagome's Selection, Part 2:

Sango: Light pink fuzzy sweater, flare jeans, matching pink scrunchee for her hair, pink clip on earrings, black choker, black shoes.

Kagome put the finishing touches on her friend's outfit. She stepped back and grinned. Sango blushed. "Do I look ok?" She asked shyly. Kagome beamed.

"Sango, I'm jelous, that shirt looked horrible on me." She teased. Kagome had changed out of her school uniform for once.

Kagome's Selection, Lat One. (I'm to lazy to bother to write it any other way):

Kagome: Blue hoddie sweatshirt, blue jeans, white shoes, white choker.

Kagome had to praactically drag Sango down the stairs. Kagome 'ahemed' loudly to get the boys attention. They looked up from the TV. Kagome grinned. "Ready to go? I've got mama's credit card so we don't have to worry about cash." She said cherfully.

Miroku, Sango, and Inu Yasha nodded slowly. 'What's a credit card?' They all thought. Kagome led them out to the driveway.

"DEMON!" Yelled Sango, pointing to a silver car. Kagome sighed.

"No, it's my car." She said, unlocking it. The others eyed it skeptically. Kagome sighed. "Miroku and Inu Yasha in the back. Sango, in front with me." She said, shoving the guys in the back and tought them how to buckle their seatbelts.

Sango climbed in without any assistance. Kagome climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine. The other three jumped. Kagome muted the CD player before it could cut on. 'I don't want to have to deal with that right now.' She thought.

She backed out of the driveway. She was hitting all greens on the way to the mall. She stopped when the light turned red.

"Why did you have to stop?" Asked Inu Yasha.

"So the other cars can come through and we don't have any accidents." She said, keeping her eyes on the road. The light changed and Kagome sped off. She suddenly turned into a large parking lot. The other three all stood and gaped at the huge building in front of them.

"Welcome to the mall!" Said Kagome.

TBC

Author's Note- I write short chapters don't I? Well, at least it's done. It's 3 AM and I'm gonna fall asleep during classes tommorow. Oh well, R&R!


	3. Shall We Shop?

1The Ski Trip

Disclaimer- I own nothing, so leave me alone, damnit.

Foreword- I decided to get off my lazy butt and write another chapter for this FF. But, no one's been reading it. Oh well, I'll complete it for my own personal acheivment.

Last Time

"So the other cars can come through and we don't have any accidents." She said, keeping her eyes on the road. The light changed and Kagome sped off. She suddenly turned into a large parking lot. The other three all stood and gaped at the huge building in front of them.

"Welcome to the mall!" Said Kagome.

Chapter 3- Shall We Shop?

"It's bigger then your house!"

"Look at all the people!"

"I miss the TV..."

WHAM

Kagome twitched, glaring at the unconcious Miroku. "BURN TV! BURN!" She yelled. InuYasha and Sango backed away from her.

"I'm never bringing that up again." Said Miroku, rubbing his head. Kagome grinned.

"Now then, let's do this thing!" She yelled.

"Yeah!" Said Sango, punching the air.

"Waaaaaaatever." Said the guys. Kagome and Sango linked arms, walking through the large double-doors to the mall, the boys dragging behind them.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Said Inu Yasha.

"Me too..." Said Miroku.

2 Hours Later

"ARE WE DONE _YET_!" Whined InuYasha, dragging his feet as he walked.

Kagome looked back at InuYasha and Miroku. They were each loaded with bags from various clothing stores. Kagome kissed her mom's Visa. "Just about. One last stop." She said.

"Where would that be?" Grumbled Miroku.

"The accessories store!" Chirruped Kagome.

"The what?" Asked the other three.

"It's got lotsa cool stuff. Like jewelry for the girls, and cool gadget-y things for the guys." Said Kagome, heading for the elevator. The three looked at the elevator.

"What's that?" Sango asked.

'I knew I should've suggested the stairs.' Thought Kagome. "It's called an elevator. Just...don't kill anything." She said, stopping and pressing the up button.

The group waited, and then the silver doors slid open. Kagome shoved the rest of the group in and hit the close door button hurriedly before someone else could get in.

Miroku looked around. "What's in here?" He asked. No sooner did he say that, did the elevator lurch upwards.

Then everything went to hell in a handbasket.

Sango screamed, Miroku dropped all the bags, going to open the wind tunnel; InuYasha tried to get out of the elevator. Kagome wanted to die.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" She yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

The elevator stopped moving, the doors opening. Kagome calmly picked up the bags Miroku had been carrying and walked out of the elevator, the others trailing after her.

"Guys, there are no demons in my time. STOP FREAKING OUT!" She yelled.

"Kagome, people are looking at you funny." Said Sango, pointing to the people around them.

Miroku and InuYasha cracked up. Kagome twitched. "You both can burn." She muttered, walking away.

Later

The boys were passed out in the back seat of Kagome's car, the bags all in the trunk. Sango smiled. "That was fun! We'll have to go back again."

'Yeah, next time, we take the escelator.' Thought Kagome, grinning evilly.

TBC

Author's Note: There WILL be a next time, and there WILL be an escelator! MUWAHAHAHA! Ahem, anyways, plz review.

shakita45


End file.
